Spamed Wikia web pages archive wiki.
Welcome to the Wiki! Introduction *'Also see- ''About the Wiki.' The idea The Spammed pages archival data base Here is the brand new archive for all those pesky spam pages and advertisement pages that sails reps put on your wiki with out your consent or desire. Some are funny, some are interesting, some are daft, some are crappy and other are just... So, if some one spams your wiki delete it on ''your wiki and archive it here for posterity and fun! :-)! Opinion polls Vote in the site's opinion polls. It is an ongoing project, so will be a slow and sum-what erratic process. It is a labour of love and I hope to add more to it whenever I can. Hopefully, I will make it as complete as I can, one day. ''Start reading here? #A good starting point! #Ads by language #Site stats #Ads by nation #Victim Wikis #Ads by victim Wikia\Fandom site #The victim Wikia\Fandom sites #Ads by topic #Spam spewing IPs and proxi-IPs #Non-commercial weirdness on the Touhou Wikia (an off topic diviation) #http://spamed-wikia-web-pages-archive.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Videos #http://spamed-wikia-web-pages-archive.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Images ''The December 30th 2018 awards. #Dumbest wiki spam ad ever #Best wiki spam ad ever #Weirdest wiki spam ad ever #Funniest wiki spam ad ever ''Recently added. #Latest News and Updates from virtual world Social Connection #Assam OUR NRC FAIR NRC IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT ON CLAIMS AND OBJECTIONS #Filing Assam NRC Claims Deadline Site data 'head ends'. Admins. * Number of Admins: . Useful templates. *General template page!'' Useful info and site stats! For more statistics, go to and or for a more detailed version, also go . * Number of All Pages: ** Number of Articles: ** Number of Files: * Number of Views: * Number of All Users: ** Number of Active Users: ** Number of Inactive Users: ** Number of Admins: ** Number of Bureaucrats: ** Number of Chat moderators: ** Number of Rollbacks: ** Number of newly registered users: ** Number of new editors: ** Number of autoconfirmed users: ** Number of emailconfirmed users: ** Number of noneditors: ** Number of Banned Users: ** User list: * Number of Edits: * Number of Views: * Number of Active Users: * Number of Edits: * Number of Admins: * *About *Terms of Use * *Copyright laws * * *Leader board * Also have a look at the usage levels, visit Site statistics. * And the staff are listed here- ListUsers *'WikiNode' - Related Wikis For a full list of help pages, see , which includes help pages shared across Wikia. Site news *A new Wikia today.--Katie P Perry (talk) (talk) 02:01, November 24, 2018 (UTC) *Top-nav' improved. User:Todetode :. ~ Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? ~ Todetode (talk). 01:45, November 25, 2018 (UTC) *Help desk created. --Katie P Perry (talk) (talk) 03:13, November 25, 2018 (UTC) *34 pages so far.--Katie P Perry (talk) (talk) 02:15, November 26, 2018 (UTC) *64 pages so far.Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 18:40, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Clock and calendar Current time: . Latest activity NUMBEROFACTIVEUSERS- . NUMBEROFEDITS- . NUMBEROFADMINS- . . Copy right notice and related stuff *Help desk *Blog policy *Privacy Policy *Copyright laws Also see *Protected titles *Short pages *Uncategorized categories *Uncategorized pages *Uncategorized photos *Wanted categories *Wanted pages *All pages *Categories list *Privacy Policy *Copyright Policy *Blog policy *Banning protocols *Welcome to the help desk *How to make an article * *About *Terms of Use * *Copyright laws * * *Opinion polling page *Table templates *Terms of Use * *The Rules of the Wiki *Map game rules *Wiki Privacy Policy *Copyright laws *blog policy *Site news *General discipline *The best meme ever! *Welcome to the help desk *Welcome to the watercooler *List of all pages *Site statistics * * *About the Wiki * *A small quiz * Videos . *'Awsome Stuff!' *''Fancy seeing many more Videos?!'' Image gallery . . Create? width=26 buttonlabel=Create article break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff Also see- *Protected titles *Short pages *Uncategorized categories *Uncategorized pages *Uncategorized photos *Wanted categories *Wanted pages *All pages *Categories list *Privacy Policy *Copyright Policy *Blog policy *Banning protocols *Welcome to the help desk *How to make an article * *About *Terms of Use * *Copyright laws * * *Politics Wiki:Privacy Policy *Politics Wiki:Copyright *Politics Wiki:About *Site Blog policy *The best meme ever! *Site banning protocols *Site rules and regulations *Site news *Welcome to the help desk *Welcome to the watercooler *How to make an article *Helpful links *Flags and logos Page *How to make an article * Category:Browse Category:Main pane Category:Community Category:Main page Category:Wr